


What if it's Them

by scatteredlettuce



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dancing, Drug Use, Fluff, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Piercings, Shotgunning, Singing, Smut, They've been friends for a while, Weed, confident evan, guitar playing, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlettuce/pseuds/scatteredlettuce
Summary: “Their lips slotted together perfectly, it wasn’t just skin on skin, it was all the years of suppressed feelings and aching hearts mushed together into one perfect kiss.”





	1. Disclaimer

Okay, you don’t have to read this but it’s basically just an explanation to how its set up and some warnings. This story is in third person with some of Evan and Connors thoughts as well. The first chapter is kinda like a filler, it’s just a starter into the story and might be boring to some of you so y’all could totally go and skip it if you want,, although I hope you guys read it. Anyways, some warnings; there’s gonna be smoking weed, swearing, and some sexual scenes hehe (Chapter 6 and 7) So if you just want that, you can skip to that chapter lol. But until the chapter, it’s just really them being friends while each chapter gets fluffier and there’s more sexual tension haha. Also, Evan and Connor are so out of character (like literally so freakin out of character), but this is how I’d think they’d act like if they had good days, I want them to make each other happy, but I’m not disregarding their mental illnesses, this story just isn’t going to be based around them. Alsooooo Zoe just happens to be at a friends house and his parents are out of town, what a coincidence hahaahh wow. All in all, I really hope you guys enjoy, excuse my terrible writing but I did work hard on this, but you probably won’t be able to tell lmao. Enjoy!! And I’d really appreciate constructive criticism in the comments please, or just your thoughts on the story!! Hope y’all like it!


	2. Quite Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some regular teen stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a spotify playlist that goes along with this fic!  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/scatteredlettuce/playlist/6RQlMIQIiUqn8UFXYXlz7o?si=dT_P5Y-PSw6u6wF3PEKmXw

_             I wonder what shampoo Connor chose today? Usually he goes for the cinnamon nutmeg, but I know he likes using Zoe’s peach one someti- _ Evan’s thoughts were abruptly cut off by a crumpled up piece of torn notebook paper that was thrown onto the notes he was mindlessly doodling on. He looked over at Connor and met his gaze.

 

_ Open it!  _ He mouthed 

 

“Oh,” Evan quietly spoke to himself, still feeling his eyes on him. Connor would always throw notes his way during class when it got too boring, but he often forgot.

 

_ Come over after school??  _ He looked down at the messy handwriting for a little too long, it was hard to read Connors writing, yea, but he also just liked to appreciate the strokes a bit. Under the question was a little drawing of a stick figure smoking a joint and a  _ yes _ that had already been circled. Evan giggled to himself and double circled the yes. Before he threw it back to Connor he erased the joint and smoke from the stick figure and put a halo and angel wings on it. Writing next to it;  _ no smoking the Devil’s lettuce in God’s kingdom.  _ He threw it back to Connor and awaited his response, drawing some squiggles on his paper. This time when the note came back, it hit him in the face. A loud squawk of laughter came from across the room and the teacher immediately looked up from her desk.

 

“Something funny Mr. Murphy?” She was obviously tired and he wasn’t helping.

 

Connor straightened up and covered his mouth, “Nothing, nothing at all. Sorry!” He looked back at Evan and uncovered his grin. 

 

“Yeah, ahahahaha” Evan whisper mocked, making an unamused face. 

 

He opened the half-crumpled paper and saw that his angel now had a bigger joint in its mouth.

_ You’re Jewish, you dolt.  _ The sloppier writing said. He quickly wrote down his reply and turned back to Connor, throwing it at him. 

 

Even from across the room, Evan could see Connor reading it to himself;  _ Jewish people believe in God too,, you DOLT!!  _

 

Of course he had to add the last part in all caps, it was Connor’s fault for trying to be such a “know-it-all” sometimes, and he liked being cheeky. Connor let out a soft laugh and rested his cheek on his palm, facing Evan again. They smiled at each other for a solid 5 seconds before Evan sighed contently and went back to his drawing. He drew some cartoon Connors with hearts around most of them, not even realizing that the bell had rung a minute ago and Connor had been standing over him.

 

“That me?” He bent down and breathed against Evan’s ear.

 

Evan let out a startled noise and quickly shut his notebook, shooting his head back. “W-What? No, of course not. Just some guy we had to sketch for art class or whatever.” Smooth.

 

“Yea right, or whatever..” 

 

“So,” Evan looked up into Connors mismatched eyes, “Are we gonna go now?” 

 

“Yup, come on.” He took Evans bag for him and started towards the lockers.

 

Evan soon followed after, grabbing his notebook and putting his pencil behind his ear.

He finally catches up to Connor at their shared locker, seeing he was knelt down rummaging through it to get all the stuff he needed for his weekend homework. He stands back up and shuts it loudly.

 

“Are you ready for a night of hair braiding, nail painting, pillow fighting fun?!!” He says too enthusiastically, but it’s refreshing for Evan to see him this happy, even though he’s joking. 

 

“I’m sleeping over?” He jokes, almost tripping while he turned on his heel. 

 

Connor catches his arm and hooks it around his own, “Mhm, I thought this was established when I neglected to ask you  _ and _ chose for you.” 

 

“Well now I can’t say no!” He giggled.

 

“Gosh, well I guess you can’t.”

 

Evan looked up at Connor for a second, the latter already staring at him fondly. Evan flushed and almost tripped again, which was a bad habit he had. He was really clumsy, but it wasn’t too much of a problem because he always had Connor there to catch him. They made their way to the school exit and all the way to Connors house. When they finally got there, Evan raced up the steps and quickly opened the front door, letting himself in was the norm now, even if Connor wasn’t right behind him.

 

“Ah gosh, that’s good.” He flopped down on the couch and let the cold, air conditioned house envelop him, his bag and shoes disregarded at the door.

 

“I knew it, you only want me for my crispy, mint air.” Connor scoffed, letting his own bag drop next to Evan’s. 

 

Evan chuckled and moved his head up, “Yea, but the weird hot/cute combo you got goin’ on is an added bonus.” He allowed his head to drop back down to the cold cushions again and groaned. “Though, I will admit, this is good for the summer time.” 

 

Connor was still flustered by what Evan had said, but quickly shook it off. Evan’s just like that; He blatantly compliments everyone, and doesn’t even realize it. Connor makes a beeline for the fridge and takes a swig out of the milk jug. He takes a banana from the fruit bowl and walks back into the front room. Evan is still lying on the couch, with his eyes closed.

 

“Hey Evan,” Connor bends over the back of the couch to face him.

 

“Hm?” He doesn’t open his eyes.

 

“Open your mouth.” 

 

“I-” Evan’s brows furrow, but complies cause it’s Connor, “Okay??”

 

Connor just shoves the banana into his mouth and cackles as Evan gags and shoots up.

 

“AH- WHAT THE HECK CONNOR!!” 

 

Connor has now dropped to the ground because it’s just too funny for him that he can’t even stand. “Oh god! You actually opened your mouth??! What did you think was going to happen??” 

 

Evan chucks the banana at him and stands to kick him lightly.

 

“Just, ugh, shut up. You’re an ass.” He pouts.

 

“Oh noooo, oh my gosh.” Connor laughs harder, “Y-you,” He pauses to take a breath. “You swore, someone alert the media!! Evan Hansen just said a curse word so he must be a real angry boy!” 

 

Evan tries to fight his smile and goes to kick Connor again, but instead Connor grabs his foot and tugs. With a yelp, Evan hits the floor. 

 

“You know, I hate you sometimes.” He pouts, staring up at the ceiling.

 

Connor shifts to lay back on his elbows. “Sure you do Hansen, sure you do.” Connor jumps up, pats his face, and reaches a hand out.

 

Evan stares up at the hand and sighs, but complies nonetheless. Connor grasps his mid-arm with one hand and Evan’s hand with the other. He pulls him up and suddenly they’re too close for comfort, or maybe not close enough, but neither of them are going to admit that. Evan is staring at Connors chest, while Connor stares at him. Evan meets his gaze and immediately flushes. He swiftly steps backwards, not enough blood going to his brain to realize that Connor was still holding onto him. Connor stammered for a second and then let go, apologizing and rubbing the back of his neck. Evan still stood there;  _ It’s literally not even bad, he was holding my arm and got sidetracked, why am I being an idiot?? _

 

Connor swayed awkwardly, “Wanna go upstairs and smoke?” He bluntly asked. He thought this would be a good idea because, in his book, smoking made everything go away for a bit.

 

“Haha, oh. O-Okay?” And just like that, Evan seemingly “snapped” back into himself.

 

Connor is already trekking up the stairs when Evan answers. “Alright, well let’s go smoke some weedzies dudeski!” Connor raises the “shaka brah” sign with both of his hands and snickers, “some-uh..blunt-a-rooski’s?” 

 

Evan goes to follow after him, “Oh my gosh, you know I hate it when you talk like that.” He shakes his head and covers his mouth, stifling his laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter was kind of long and unnecessary but I couldn't help myself; it'll get better though haha. Please leave any comments below, I'd love to read them!


	3. Make Me Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor assembles a joint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short chapter, sorry!   
> Here's the playlist link again tho  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/scatteredlettuce/playlist/6RQlMIQIiUqn8UFXYXlz7o?si=CSWxN3wWT0qCSenZWZXF9g

            Evan patiently sat on the bed while Connor sort through his messy, bedside drawer. He looked over and saw Connor pull out the false bottom. 

“Woah, you’re so sneaky.” 

 

“You should see what else I hide in here.” Connor looked up at Evan briefly, winking. 

 

He went back to gathering his supplies while Evan continued to stare at him with wide, doe-like, eyes. Catching himself, Evan turned back and looked at the ceiling, ignoring the ping in his heart. Connor suddenly jumped on the bed, tackling Evan, with a freshly rolled joint in his mouth.

 

“You’re a virgin, right?” He spoke through the joint, Evan watching him push it to the corner of his mouth with his tongue.

 

Evan flushed and stammered, “U-Uh - what, yes?? You know this!!” He had already been flustered at the fact that Connor was on top of him right now, but that question really tipped him over.

 

Connor laughed loudly, the joint dropping into Evans face. “I mean!! You’ve never smoked before, yeah?” 

 

“OH!! Yes! I mEAN-NO! I haven’t, no, I haven’t smoked before!!” Evan picked up the rolled paper and examined it, holding it between his pointer and middle like a cigarette. It had still been damp from Connor’s lips. 

 

“ _ Ohh.. _ Look at me,” He pretended to take a drag, “I’m Connor Murphy and I’m cool cause I do weed.” Evan mocked and looked up at Connor with a smirk on his face. His eyes squinted and nose scrunched.

 

Connor bit it softly from Evan’s fingers, lips lightly brushing against his knuckles.

 

“Fuck you,” He mumbled around the joint, then moved next to Evan and dug his hands deep into his pockets. “Ugh, fuck.” He groaned. 

 

Evan quirked an eyebrow in response, not realizing what Connor was complaining about.

“Woah, slow your roll buck-a-roo, you just said the f-word twi-” Evan cut himself off when Connor haphazardly draped himself over his lap, reaching over the bed and struggling to grab the lighter that he had left on the floor.

 

“-ce.” Evan blushed a deep red and choked on his own spit.

 

Connor scooted his knees up, ass momentarily in Evan’s face, and stretched himself out more over the side of the bed. 

 

“C-Connor, what are you doing??!” He just stared down at the too-tight skinny jeans Connor had been sporting.

 

Connor let out a grunt, “Dude, I literally can’t find the lighter anywhere. I know I left it on the ground, maybe it’s under the bed?” He mumbled and reached a hand below his bed frame. “Oh! Okay!! I feel it!” Connor tried shimming more, but started to fastly slip down. 

 

Evan panicked and grabbed whatever was in reach first, stopping him just in time. Connor let out a wheezing laugh, Evan feeling it heavy and warm against one of his palms.  _ Where exactly are my hands?  _ He opened his eyes, and saw that one hand had made its way under Connor’s shirt and flat against his chest, the other gripping his waist tight. Evan widened his eyes and let out a squeak, dropping Connor in shock. 

 

Connor hit the floor with a hard thud, flipping over onto his back. “What the hell, Hansen?” He breathed in heavily. 

 

“A-Ah!! Oh jeez, I-I’m so sorry Connor!” He peaked over the bed and saw Connor looking up at him exasperatedly. “I just - I didn’t realize where my hands were..” His voice got meek and he turned his head to the side, resting it on his palm.

 

“Ughh,” He let out a loud groan and sat up, his hand rubbing his back gingerly. “It’s okay dude, I know my abs have that effect on people.” Connor shifted to face Evan and scooted back against his dresser drawer. 

 

“WHAT??! I-I-I DIDN’T EVEN T-TOUCH YOUR NON-EXISTENT ABS CONNOR!!” Evan’s head shot back quickly.

 

Connor just winked and blew at the strand of hair that fell into his face. “This is taking too long, lets just smoke, yeah?” He got up and opened his window.

 

“I don’t think I should..” 

 

“Well, you don’t have to, but don’t  _ not  _ do it cause you’re scared cause this is pretty good shit. You just have to sit back and relax and  _ feel it _ .” Connor clicked the lighter once; Evan watched the sparks and sat back on his hands.

 

“One puff?” He faced Connor, unsure about what to do.

 

“As many puffs as you want, babe.” He smirked.

 

Evan lightly kicked Connors hip so he’d stumble, “One puff.”

 

Connor’s eyes widened and he raised one eyebrow, “One puff.” He repeated. 


	4. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets confident when he's high, maybe a little too confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah it's getting kinda saucy, but just barely whoops.  
> I recommend listening to Bad by Wale ft Rihanna while reading, it's in the playlist I made ;)

            Evan gazed intently at Connor’s lips as he licked them slowly, too slowly, like he knew Evan’s eyes were on him. He brought the joint up to his mouth and clicked the lighter until the flame sprouted up. He breathed in long and slow, his chest expanding greatly. Connor looked over at Evan and continued to hold the smoke in, leaning his head against the window frame. 

 

“Connor!! How long are you going to hold it for!!? You’re gonna pass out!” Evan’s eyes were as wide as golf balls.

 

Connor laughed and all the smoke came pushing out, he turned to the window just in time.

“Jeez Evan, don’t look at me like that!” He let out more loud squawks. 

 

“W-Well, I can’t help it! I got scared!!”

 

Connor let out an amused sigh, then getting suddenly close to Evan. “Wanna try something?” 

 

His voice dropped an octave lower, sounding like the way you’d think honey would sound. At least, that’s what Evan thought of when he heard it.

 

“What?” Evan’s voice got lower too and his breath hitched. 

 

Connor chuckled, his eyes were already getting glazed over. “Okay, so, do you know what shotgunning is?” 

 

Evan noted how deep and rough Connor’s voice got, probably because of the smoke.

 

“Shotgunning??” 

 

“So - uh - I take a hit, and then you open your mouth-” He paused to giggle, putting his hands on Evan’s knee’s for balance. “-and I open my mouth, anddddd... I blow the smoke into your mouth and you suck.” 

 

Evan sat, mouth agape, staring into Connor’s blue and brown eyes. He was speechless and currently the shade of a ripe tomato. Connor raised his hand and ran it through Evan’s hair, down to the nape of his neck, then dragging it to cup his jaw; closing it for him.

 

“Yes, or no?” He was still holding onto his jaw, gripping it slightly.

 

Evan just nodded. Connor’s eyes shifted down to Evan’s lips, he then licked his own, which made Evan lick his. 

 

He smirked and dropped his hand, “Okay.” 

 

He stood up and put the joint back in his mouth, lighting and inhaling deeply. He held it for a couple seconds and then dropped back down to Evan’s face, now closer than he’d ever been. He cupped both of Evan’s cheeks and hummed. Evan hesitantly opened his mouth, tightly closing his eyes. Connor got even closer and their lips lightly touched, but just for a second, and blew the smoke into his mouth. Evan choppily breathed in and quickly closed his mouth. Connor patted his face and when he opened his eyes again, he was met with a squinty, smiley Connor he’d never seen before. Evan felt light headed, but in the best way possible. 

 

“You good?” Connor took another hit of the joint.

 

“So good,” Evan’s mouth quirked up at the side, he couldn’t tell if he was high because of the weed..or because of Connor. “Can I - um - can I hit it?” 

 

Connor’s eyes widened briefly, “Yeah, totally, sure.” 

 

Connor held up the joint and Evan took it into his mouth, lips against Connor’s fingers. Connor lit it again and motioned for Evan to breathe in. He took as much as he could and tried to hold it in, but failed. The smoke spurted out of his mouth after a quick two seconds, followed by a violent coughing fit. Connor bursted out laughing and tried looking around for a water bottle he had laying around, he picked one up and shoved it into Evan’s outreached hand. He gulped it like there was no tomorrow and gasped.

 

“O-Oh my god!! T-That burned so much!” Evan sputtered, desperately trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Well I didn’t expect you to take that much!” Connor couldn’t seem to stop laughing, but suppressed his giggles to take another hit. 

 

After catching his breath, Evan looked back up at Connor, “Can I try again?”

 

“Yea, it’s the last hit anyways.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

It went smoother this time, Evan breathed it in slowly and held it a bit longer. He got up and blew it out of Connor’s window. He still coughed a bit and took another swig of water, but he had gotten the hang of it. He turned around and Connor was staring at him with an emotion he couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

 

“You’re such a badass dude.” 

 

“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.” 

 

Connor gave him a look and turned around, “I’m not.” 

 

“Debatable.” Evan died the joint out in Connor’s ashtray.

 

“Barely.” Connor sat at his desk, switching on his laptop and turning his speakers up. Connor opened spotify and swiveled around in his chair, “We’re gonna dance!” 

 

Evan got up from the bed and laughed, walking over to Connor. “Yea, okay.” 

 

He leaned over the chair and placed both of his arms on Connor’s shoulders, lightly wrapping them around his neck. Evan dropped his head to rest between his arm and Connor’s head, looking at the screen.

 

“What do you want to listen to?” Connor turned his head slightly, not realizing how close Evan was.

 

_ We could kiss right now, if we wanted to. I want to..  _ Evan’s nose brushed against Connor’s, he shivered when he felt Connor let out hot breath. 

 

“What do  _ you _ want to listen to?” Evan parroted, goofily smiling. 

 

Connor just stared at him for a second, his lips then quirking up into a smile. His eyes were thin and glossy. He dropped his head and guffawed dopily. 

 

“Well,” Connor snorted, “I don’t know!! That’s why I asked you, you dingus!” He moved his hands around for emphasis, what he was emphasizing though, he didn’t even know himself. 

 

Evan let his head drop this time, still on Connor’s shoulders, but now hanging off a bit. He felt so giddy, and just  _ drunk  _ with happiness. A song suddenly popped into his head, and he hastily rose up from his place on Connor’s shoulders. When he crouched besides Connor’s chair and started typing, Connor tried to see what song he was trying to play.

 

“No! Shoo!!” Evan batted his hands back, trying to block Connor’s view of the screen. “It’s a surprise!!” 

 

Connor laughed and pushed off of his desk with his foot, sending his rollie-chair backwards, or at least trying to...the chair fell, him still in it.

 

Evan didn’t notice, but when  _ Bad  _ by Wale ft. Rihanna finally started playing, he leapt up from his crouch and turned around. He saw Connor on the floor, still in the chair with his legs in the air, and immediately bursted out in laughter.

 

“Why-” He paused to catch his breath, he was now clutching his stomach. “Why are you on the ground?!!” He started laughing again, he couldn’t seem to stop. 

 

Now Connor was laughing and held out both arms above him, “I fell, please help me.” 

 

Evan quickly paused the song and walked over to Connor, taking his hands and helping him up. 

 

“Thanks,” Connor giggled, he looked back at the chair and decided that he was too weak to prop it back up right now.

 

Evan smiled and walked over to the computer, restarting and playing the song. He placed his hands on the desk and let his hips move to the opening beat. 

 

Connor watched Evan’s hips intently and swallowed what little saliva he had in his mouth, his adam’s apple bobbing. “E-Evan..?” 

 

“Cause I had,” Evan turned around to face Connor, “Some issues.” His eyes were low and heavy looking. 

 

Connor tried swallowing again, but couldn’t, instead he licked his lips.

 

“Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it.” Evan sang and slowly strided over to Connor, feeling confident. “But I sure know how to fuck, I’ll be your bad boy.” He placed his hand on Connor’s cheek, “I’ll prove it to you. Can’t promise that,” Evan got close to Connor’s ear, whispering, “I’ll be good to you.” 

 

Connor’s brain wasn’t functioning, all he could think of was that high Evan was...well, he was definitely different than normal Evan. It was weird seeing someone who was usually so shy about anything and everything to be acting so - just so  _ sexy.  _ Not that Evan wasn’t already sexy, even though he really shouldn’t be thinking that, but this was different. And he liked it, a lot..maybe a little too much.

 

Evan ran his hand across Connor’s chest and moved behind him, “Cause I had some issues, I won’t commit,” He was in-front of him again. “No, not having it.” He smirked and waved his pointer finger in Connor’s face. Evan turned around and pressed back against Connor, he dropped his head back to rest on Connor’s shoulder, turning his head to his neck. “But at least I can admit,” His breath was hot against Connor’s neck, “That I’ll be bad, no, to you. Yeah, I’ll be good in bed,” Evan raised his head back up again and turned it to look at Connor, Connor had already been staring at him, flushed and out of breath even though he’d just been standing. “But I’ll be bad to you,” He sung and dropped suddenly, he saw that once in a music video. And then, the worst possible thing happened.

 

_ Ccrrrriiicchhh _

 

Evan gasped and let himself fall instead of getting back up. The song continuing in the background, but he wasn’t as confident as earlier. 

 

“Oh-” Evan turned to the side and looked at his butt. “Oh my god, I ripped my shorts.” Evan shot his head up to Connor and let a laugh slip out, his mouth staying open in shock.

 

Connor, still in shock himself, but obviously not because of the fact that Evan had just ripped his khaki shorts, just stared down at him. “You ripped your shorts.” He stated, a smile starting to form on his still flushed face. 

 

“I ripped my shorts.” 

 

“I’ll go grab you a pair,” Connor stepped over Evan and made his way to his dresser. “You know, that was quite the show you put on there.”

 

Evan turned his head down to the floor, now embarrassed, he could feel his high dwindling down. “Yea, I don’t know what got into me.” 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed or anything..” Connor held the shorts out to Evan, “It - um - it was hot.” His voice got low.

 

Evan’s head shot up, “R-Really??” He took the shorts from Connor.” 

 

“Yea, whatever, no homo.” 

 

“I honestly think that doesn’t apply to this situation anymore, considering what I just did.” Evan laughed and stood up. 

 

“True.” Connor smirked and stared into Evan’s eyes. 

 

A goofy lopsided grin overtook Evan’s face. “I’m gonna go change,” He placed the shorts behind his back, covering the rip and walked out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love a song fic, right?


	5. Stand by Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stan a guitar and singing duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stand by Me is in this chapter!

            Connor walked over to where his guitar sat and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder. He stood on carpet and played some chords, waiting for Evan to come back into the room. The door finally creaked open and Connor’s eyes looked up from his guitar.

 

“These are literally so short.” Evan tugged on the bottom of the shorts.

 

Connor’s voice caught in his throat. “Oh - uh - sorry, they were all I had.”  _ No they weren’t. _

 

Evan just laughed and focused on Connor’s guitar, his eyes widening in excitement. “You’re gonna play?” 

 

“I’d kill to hear your voice right now.” Connor ignored his question. 

 

“You’re hearing it right now,” Evan walked close to Connor, “ _ And _ you also heard when I absolutely botched Rihanna.” He felt like there was something in his throat and his head was cloudy. 

 

The only thing separating them was the guitar.

 

“You know what I mean.” Connor whispered.

 

“Why are you whispering?” Evan whispered back, giggling. 

 

“Why are  _ you  _ whispering?” 

 

They stared at each other for a long moment, both swaying unintentionally. 

 

“Your eyes are still red.” Connor softly swept his thumb under Evans eye. 

 

Normally, Evan would’ve gotten flustered and jumped away. Instead, he leaned into Connor’s hand and disregarded his comment completely. 

 

“Your hands are warm,” His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a quiet hum.

 

It was so good like this, just like this, just the two of them; together. Yes, they were still kinda high and definitely weren’t acting like they usually did, but that didn’t matter in the slightest. The weed just relaxed them to let them do the things they secretly wanted to do every time they were together. Connor’s other hand came up to Evan’s cheek, Evan opened his eyes and centered his head. Connor breathed out and looked like he wanted to say something. Instead, he ran his hand through Evans hair, he seemed to like to do that.

 

“You-” Connor moved his face closer to Evan. “Your hairs really soft.” 

 

And then he dropped his head to the junction where Evan’s neck and shoulder met. Evan felt his lips against his skin and it burned, and it felt like he was going to implode, but he closed his eyes, and just felt them there.

 

“Can you play for me?” Evan’s voice cracked. 

 

“Yea.” Connor looked up smiling and Evan thought his heart exploded. “What do you want to hear?”

 

“Anything.” Evan let out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding. 

 

Connor moved past him and scooted up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Evan shuffled over and climbed over his legs, Connor always sat on the edge. Evan sat diagonal from him against the wall, his legs crossed over Connor’s. 

 

“I still want to hear you Hansen.”

 

Evan giggled and dropped his head, it felt like a bowling ball at this point. He brought his head back up and looked at Connor, he couldn’t stop smiling, and now, neither could Connor. They both stared at each other for a bit and just giggled. Connor started plucking on his strings and played some random chords, until he got a melody going. Evan recognised it immediately.

 

“Stand by me..really?” Evan smiled softly, his heart aching. 

 

Connor didn’t say anything, he just quirked a corner of his mouth up, motioning for Evan to start singing. 

 

“ When the night has come, and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see.” Evan paused and smiled to himself. “No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me. So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me.” He held eye contact with Connor. “Oh stand by me, stand by me. If the sky that we look upon, should tumble and fall. Or the mountains should crumble to the sea I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me. And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah. And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh, stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah. Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me. Oh stand by me, stand by me.” Evan shifted closer to Connor, and finished the song, “Oh stand by me, stand by me..”

 

Connor stared deeply into Evan’s eyes, “You’re an amazing singer Evan, I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of your voice.” He sighed lovingly. 

 

Evan clenched his chest and ran a hand through his hair, going up on his knees and taking the guitar from Connor, placing it besides him. And then he hugged him, tight.  _ Embraced  _ is a better word.

 

“I meant every word in that song, Connor.” He spoke against his neck.

 

Connor’s breath stopped, he loved it when Evan said his name, but he couldn’t think of anything to say, that was the effect Evan had on him. “Do you-” He placed his hands on Evan’s shoulders and lightly pushed him back so they could face each other, “Do you wanna go out on my roof?” 

 

Evan’s face fell for a second, like he was expecting Connor to say something else, but he quickly caught himself and smiled, “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!


	6. A Teenager in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooftops and soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonnaaaaa put this link here again  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/scatteredlettuce/playlist/6RQlMIQIiUqn8UFXYXlz7o?si=goVIGvE6TBa4tUR0d9i7Aw  
> The titles won't make sense without the songs but thats okay

            Connor slipped on his shoes and opened his window as wide as it could go. And clambered out onto it.

 

“My shoes are downstairs..” Evan looked towards them door.

 

“Oh,” Connor peeked his head through the window, “Uhh, you don’t need them. I’ll take mine off.” He sat back and took them off. He accidently lost his grip on one of them, and it tumbled off the roof. Connor just stared at the edge of the roof and sighed, throwing his one shoe into his room. “Come on.”

 

Evan giggled and shifted through the window, sitting next to Connor. “Are you gonna grab it?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Connor chuckled.

 

It was dark now, but not that dark since summer was approaching. Evan shifted his knees up to chest and put his arms around them. Connor noticed he was shivering.

 

“We’ve been out here for a minute and you’re already cold?” Connor shrugged his jacket off, placing it around Evan’s shoulder’s before he could protest. 

 

“I can’t help it, I’m wearing booty shorts.” Evan said matter of factly. 

 

Connor laughed and dropped his hands to Evan’s knees, pushing them down, and resting his head in his lap. Evan looked down him and let his hands rest in Connor’s long locks.

 

“Hey, Con?” Evan lightly touched the side of his face.

 

“Wassup?” Connor also liked it when Evan called him Con, no one else called him that.

 

Evan looked out at the sky, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

 

“I-” He paused, “What?”

 

“Soulmates,” Evan repeated, now looking down at Connor. “Cause I do.” He gave a tiny smile, and his eyes slightly crinkled.

 

Connor let out a soft breath, “Yeah, I think so.” 

 

“I wonder if I’m ever going to meet my soulmate? Maybe I already have.” Evan threaded his fingers through Connor’s hair, letting them roam mindlessly, tugging a bit.

 

A soft noise bubbled from the back of Connors throat. “I think I have.” 

 

“Oh,” Evan quickly looked back down at Connor, “That’s - um - that’s cool.” He tried to not show the hurt on his face. “Anyways, are you excited for summer?”

 

“Yeah,” Connor went along with the abrupt subject change, “I just want to be done with school.” 

 

“Me too..” 

 

And that was that, they spent about 20 minutes or so out on the roof, looking at the stars while Connor whistled tunes. Connor never got up from Evans lap, and Evan never took his fingers out of his hair. Of course during these 20 minutes Evan couldn’t stop thinking about who Connor’s so-called soulmate was, he couldn’t but feel jealous. 

 

_ I’m never going to have a chance with him, am I?  _

 

Little did Evan know that Connor was thinking the same thing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but the next two are super long!!


	7. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the rollie chair was a blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite chapter out of the whole fic lol

          “Hey,” Evan brushed his hand against Connor’s forehead, “It’s getting pretty cold, can we go inside?”

 

Connor nodded sleepily and got up from Evan’s lap, “Yea, come on.” 

 

When they were both back inside, Connor took his guitar from his bed and placed it back on it’s stand. He walked over to his dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants, stripping down to his boxers. 

 

“C-Connor!!” Evan quickly shielded his eyes, sitting on the bed “A little warning, please?”

 

“Oh yea, I forgot. My legs are so pale that if you stare at them long enough, your eyes will burn.”

 

Evan slapped his hands down on his knees, “Ugh, you know what I mean.” He was trying hard not to let his eyes wander down. He suddenly felt hot and shrugged Connor’s jacket off his shoulders.

 

Connor slipped on the pants and turned some music on.  _ Talking to the Moon  _ by Bruno Mars flooded the room. Evan’s eyes widened as he turned towards the speakers. It was his favorite song, and the fact that Connor remembered that..well, he wasn’t going to ignore the tugging in his heart anymore.

 

“I know you’re somewhere out there,” Connor walked over to Evan and held out one of his hands.

 

Evan blushed and took it quickly, letting himself be pulled up. Connor led them to the middle of his room, moving around his rollie-chair he never picked up. He grasped Evan’s other hand and brought both of them up to his neck, wrapping his own hands around Evan’s waist. Connor softly sung along to the song while looking into Evan’s eyes. He wondered if this was too much, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask, too scared to ruin this moment. 

 

“I wish you’d sing more,” Evan gave Connor one last look, then plunging his face into Connor’s neck, breathing against it lightly. 

 

“I’m not as good as you, so what’s the point?” Connor looked blankly ahead of him, his heart seemed to beat out of his chest. 

 

“You’re better, so shut up.” He mumbled against his neck. 

 

Times like this made Connor so happy he met Evan. Hell, every time he was with Evan made him happy he met him. Because of him, he felt like he could breathe, he felt like he was actually living, not just surviving. This world was worth staying in because it had Evan in it. And, honestly, it scares Connor to think about what life would be like without him; he probably wouldn’t even have one. So, he continued to sing the song he knew Evan loved so much, twirling him around slightly, just enough to lift his feet off the ground.

 

“C-Con,” He let out a hearty laugh and stepped forward once back on the ground, their chests pressed together. 

 

They could feel each other breathe. 

 

Connor shifted back, feeling lightheaded because of the sudden closeness, tripping on that damn rollie-chair. They hit the ground with a thud, Evan landing on top of Connor. They both stared up at each other for a second before Connor let out a loud snort, bursting into laughter and closing his eyes. Evan soon followed after, letting out giggles. 

 

That’s when he took everything in;

 

The way Connor’s wavy brown locks had fanned out around him, his eyes pressed together tightly; Evan loved the way they crinkled at the sides, his laugh lines prominent, the light blush across his cheeks, his obnoxious and loud laughs, his face..just- Him. All of him. Connor. Just absolutely breathtaking,  _ gorgeous _ Connor. And that’s when Evan knew that he couldn’t do it anymore. 

 

“E-Evan..?” Connor’s mismatched eyes were blown wide open now, like a deer in headlights. Which, seemed impossible, considering how squinty they usually were. 

 

Evan hadn’t even realized how close he had gotten, their noses were brushing. He could feel Connor’s hot breath puffing out on his lips. 

 

“Hooohhmygosh,” He quickly leaned in, crashing their lips together.

 

Well, he tried to. Evan bumped harshly into Connor’s nose, clacked their teeth together, and had jerked his head back too fast, causing his neck to ache; Possibly giving himself whiplash. So, after all that, he sat there. On Connor. Looking down at him like a scared puppy.

 

“I-” Connor tried to contain his smile.

 

Evan swiftly covered his face, groaning. “I just ruined our whole friendship, didn’t I?”

 

“What!!? No!!” 

 

Evan uncovered his face, promptly pressing his palms down onto Connor’s chest, staring at him in shock.

 

“Oh my god, I’ve been waiting for that for years Ev.” Connor giggled, placing his hands on Evan’s hips. 

 

“Are you still high?” Evan asked with concern.

 

“What?? No, are you?” 

 

“No.” Evan said dumbly.

 

Connor smirked, “Good.” 

 

Then he grabbed the back of Evan’s neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss. He lightly pressed his lips against Evans, waiting for him to kiss back. Evan brought his right hand up to Connor’s face, swiping his thumb across his cheek bone, he pressed his other hand down onto Connor’s chest. Their lips slotted together perfectly, it wasn’t just skin on skin, it was all the years of suppressed feelings and aching hearts mushed together into one  _ perfect _ kiss. Evan pushed deeply into Connor’s lips, bringing his other hand up to cradle his face in his hands, pulling back and kissing him several times. Each time he pulled back and went in for another chaste kiss, he’d whisper loving comments;

 

“You’re perfect,”  _ Kiss. _

 

“Beautiful,”  _ Kiss. _

 

“Handsome,”  _ Kiss. _

 

“Gorgeous,”  _ Kiss. _

 

Connor smiled into the kisses, pushing his hands up from Evan’s hips. He slowly raked his nails up Evan’s back and into his hair, gripping slightly so that he wouldn’t leave his lips again. He swiped his tongue across Evan’s bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth and nibbling lightly. Evan groaned and opened his mouth quickly, feeling his tongue press against Connor’s. Evan then took it upon himself to overpower him, firmly pushing his tongue down onto his and moving around to map out his mouth. Evan wasn’t the best kisser, but Connor wouldn’t have anyone else besides him right now, or ever, for that matter.

 

But all this bliss was cut short by Connor pushing Evan away suddenly.

 

“Ohmygoshimsosorryareyouokay?!?!” Evan covered his mouth and he looked like he was going to cry.

 

“Ev, baby, yes. I’m fine, just kinda getting a little hard to breathe.” Connor gulped in a breath. His face was heavily flushed and his eyes were lidded, pupils blown. 

 

Evan felt dizzy looking at him, he took in some deep breaths as well, he forgot how to breathe for a second. 

 

Connor waved a hand in front of his face, “Hey, are you okay?” 

 

Evan dove back in after Connor was done talking, mumbling against his lips, “‘m so okay, so good.” 

 

He sounded drunk. Connor couldn’t take it. Evan whined when Connor pushed him back again.

 

“Connor, I’m sorry, I just love kissing y-” Evan was cut off by Connor sitting up and embracing him as tight as he could, digging his face into his neck and breathing in heavily. 

 

“Don’t be sorry,” He whispered, “I’m just- I really need to hug you right now, I need to feel you against me.”

 

Evan’s lips quirked up and he felt like his heart was going to explode.

 

“I was against you a second ago,” He joked.

 

“You know what I mean, asshole.” 

 

“Oh, I love when you whisper sweet nothings to me,” 

 

“You’re a dick.” Connor grumbled and held Evan tighter.

 

Evan laughed and tried to wrap his arms around Connor, it was kind of a challenge considering his arms were trapped under Connor’s. “No, stop.” 

 

Connor shifted away and met Evan’s eyes for a fast second, dropping his head down just as quickly. His hands were moving up and down Evan’s back.

 

“Can we - um -” He paused, finally meeting Evan’s gaze, “Can we go the bed?” His voice dropped to a quiet mumble, and it almost sounded like he was pleading, Evan wanted to hear more.

 

Evan stared at Connor for a second, “Yes. Yea, of course we can.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think!!


	8. You Make Me Feel Brand New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan show's Connor how he feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the smut chapter

            Evan shifted in Connor’s lap, placing his hands on his shoulders and standing up. Connor brushed the non-existent dust from his shirt and coughed awkwardly. He was feeling a heat start to pool in his lower stomach and Evan staring down at him from above like he was his favorite food definitely wasn’t helping one bit. 

 

Evan held out his hand to him, “Coming?” He gave a lopsided smile, his cheeks were still flushed.

 

“Yes,” Connor breathed out shakily, and accepted Evan’s hand, letting himself be pulled up. 

 

They stood there chest to chest, both breathing unevenly and feeling much too hot. Connor had a couple of inches on Evan, so he was staring down at him through slitted eyes. Evan puffed out a breath and turned abruptly towards the bed, stalking towards it awkwardly. 

 

He sat down and patted the spot next to him, “Come ‘ere.”

 

Connor snapped of his haze, sitting beside Evan on the bed and putting his hands on his knees. He heard Evan push out a breath before he placed his hand on the side of Connor’s face, lightly pushing to make him face him. 

 

The air felt thick and hot, they were only centimeters away from each other. Connor’s eyes flicked down to Evan’s lips briefly and licked his own. Evan groaned at the sight and dove in quickly. He wasted no time and pushed his tongue into Connor’s mouth, letting a sound between a moan and a grunt bubble up from the back of his throat. Connor let his hands roam around Evan’s body. He brought one hand up to grip the back of his neck, and let his other slip underneath Evan’s shirt, scraping his back lightly with his blunt fingernails. 

 

Evan pulled away, breathing heavily. “You’re amazing Connor,”

 

Connor flushed at the sudden compliment and turned his head to face the wall.

 

“S-Shut up,”

 

Evan laughed, “What? I only speak the truth!” He scooted up on the bed and turned so that his back was against the headboard. “I wish you could see yourself how I see you, Con..” His eyes looked sparkly.

 

Connor drew in a sharp breath shifted up more onto the bed, he rose up to his knees and moved towards Evan, before dropping down on all fours once his face was close enough to Evan’s, close enough to breathe each other in; Which they did, almost in sync. Evan lifted his head from the back of the headboard, while Connor made himself busy by peppering kisses all over the brunet’s freckles. 

 

Evan giggled, “What are you even doing?”

 

“I’m trying to kiss all your freckles,” He mumbled into his cheeks. 

 

“You’re sweeter than you look.” 

 

Connor drew back for a second, staring into Evan’s blue eyes, they looked like a dark ocean that he’d gladly drown in; That is, if Evan let him. He felt the bed creak under him as he crawled up and swung a leg over Evan’s, and sat back on his thighs. Connor leaned forward slightly and cupped both of his cheeks in his hands. Evan met him halfway, their lips met lightly.

 

This kiss was different. 

 

It wasn’t as rushed and heated as all the others, both of them seemed to put all the things they couldn’t express with words into it. They let their mouths fall open and their tongues move together slowly. Evan placed his hands deep into Connor’s hair, tugging slightly whenever the other made small noises. Getting lost in the kiss and feeling desperate for more, Connor shuffled closer, dropping himself onto Evan’s lap and pushing down. 

 

“F-Fuck!!” Evan’s hand tightened in his hair and subconsciously pulled harshly.

 

Connor’s head dropped back and he let out a loud moan, feeling pleasure rack his body. After realizing what he just did, he covered his mouth and stared down at Evan.

 

Both of their faces were red hot and Connor could feel Evan’s growing bulge under him, he shifted slightly. 

 

Evan hissed and shut his eyes tightly, “O-Oh~” But then his eyes shot open and he stammered. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, jesus, you probably think I’m disg-” 

 

Before he could finish his sentence Connor panicked and grabbed Evan’s hand, placing it on the front of his pants, and let out a small, quivering moan.

 

“I-” Evan looked up at Connor, “ _ Oh _ .” 

 

Connor was shaking, he couldn’t believe that this was happening. He was still expecting to wake up from a dream anytime now. 

 

“Are you okay?” Evan let his voice drop, it was just slightly above a whisper. 

 

“Better than okay,” Connor pressed his forehead against Evan’s, “This feels like a dream, like, seriously, is this real?” 

 

Evan let a small laugh slip out and cupped the taller boy’s face, “Of course this is real.” 

 

Connor felt his heartbeat drum against his chest, he still couldn’t believe him. He gave Evan a soft smile, one only reserved for him.

 

“If you say so,” He dipped down and captured Evan’s lips again. 

 

Evan let out a small moan and pushed his hands up under Connor’s shirt, trailing over his flat stomach and up to his chest brushing over his - wait, what? He felt something cold and hard underneath his fingers, Connor let out a groan, breaking the kiss and tilting his head back.

 

Evan coughed awkwardly, “Connor..? Since when did you get - uhm -” He paused to clear his throat, “Nipple piercings?” 

 

“Oh shit, I completely forgot to tell you, huh?” 

 

“Uh, yea, you forgot to mention that.” Evan’s hands were still under Connor’s shirt, one against his chest and one gripping his waist. “But - uhm - it’s - uh - itsprettyhot.” He spat that last part out fastly.

 

“Oh, really?” Connor tried to reply cooly, but his flustered face said otherwise. 

 

Evan moved one the bars back and forth, “Yes, very.” He breathed out. 

 

Connor suppressed a moan and shifted back, which made Evan let out a noise instead. They were both panting and they’ve barely touched each other; just making out and roaming hands. 

 

Connor pulled his shirt over his head suddenly, chucking it somewhere across the room. Evan’s breath hitched when he saw the pale plane of his toned body. He brought his head up to Connor’s lips, kissing him deeply before going to his neck. He softly exhaled against Connor’s neck, which shouldn’t have felt erotic as it did. Connor covered his mouth once Evan started to lightly suck and bite at his neck. 

 

Evan heard the muffled moans and pulled his head back, “I want to hear you.” 

 

Connor let his hand drop from his mouth when he saw the smaller boy’s eyes, they were heavily lidded and dark, even in the soft glow of light that his bedside lamp casted on his face. Evan went back to kissing his neck, trailing down and scraping his teeth over his prominent collar bones. 

 

Connor let out a whine once Evan reached his nipples, he pressed a kiss against each one.

 

“Oh fuck,” He moved up closer so it’d be easier for Evan, or maybe he was just doing it because that means more contact.

 

Evan stared up at Connor through his lidded eyes, making sure to keep direct eye contact while he slipped his tongue out slowly to press against one of his nipples. Evan’s other hand rubbed up and down his side, moving back to rest on the small of Connor’s back. Connor moaned and ran a hand through his own hair, pushing it back and onto one side. Evan groaned at the sight and bit down softly on one of Connor’s nipples, his other hand pressed into the dimples on Connor’s back. 

 

“Evan,” Connor said breathlessly, “I need to feel you.”

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” 

 

“Just-” Connor groaned and ran a hand through his hair again, “I need to feel your skin against mine, and we can’t do that when your shirt is still on, so I’m asking you to please take it off.” This whole sentence just sounded like a prolonged whine. Evan fucking  _ loved _ it. 

 

Connor’s hands were now buried in the bottom of Evan’s shirt, tugging on it gently. 

 

“Was that so hard?” He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it off the side of the bed.

 

Connor didn’t know how to react to this new and confident Evan, this order-giving,  _ dominant  _ Evan. All he knew was that he liked it, maybe too much. After he took in the sight of him, Connor wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck, dropping down to meet his lips. Evan took ahold of his hips and gripped harshly, groaning into his mouth. Connor could tell that he was trying hard not to buck up into him, even confident Evan was too scared to do that. Experimentally, Connor grinded down against his hard bulge. 

 

“ _ Ah~ _ ” Evan broke the kiss, letting out a moan, and gripped Connor’s hips harder. His own hips were twitching, trying to find some friction. 

 

Connor smirked and pressed down again, harder this time. Evan let out another moan, and dropped his head to Connor’s shoulder.

 

“C-Connor,” He was panting, “I’ve never been with anybody, and - uh - this..What is this? What are we?” 

 

Connor brought his hands up to cup Evan’s face, “I want to be with you Ev’, I  _ need  _ to be with you. But, I completely understand if you don’t feel ready.”

 

Evan’s eyes widened, “NO!” He quickly yelled out.

 

“You- are you not ready?” Connor was confused.

 

“NO!! I mean - ugh! Okay, I want this too, well, I  _ need  _ this too. You. Yes, I need you Connor, and I’m trying so hard right now to not just slam you down and fuck you right into the mattress.” He hadn’t realized what he said until he heard a small squeak from Connor.

 

“You want to what?” His face was completely red and his chest was getting patchy with blush.

 

Evan gasped and put both hands over his mouth, dropping them down just as quickly. He wasn’t really sure what to do with his hands right now.

 

“Oh jesus, I can’t believe I just said that. I can’t think straight right now,” He let out a laugh, “My brain is just, like, a bunch of jelly and the only self-control I have is focused on my hips.” 

 

Connor didn’t say anything and just slid off of him, shakily standing on the floor, the erection in his pajama pants now very apparent. 

 

“I said something wrong-” 

 

Before Evan could ramble out his apologies Connor quickly dropped down to his bedside table, opening the fake bottom drawer and grabbing something. He placed the “something” on the top of his table, Evan couldn’t take his eyes off of him to see what it was. He stood back up and shucked off his pants, then his socks, and lastly; his briefs. 

 

Evan let his mouth fall open, he was pretty sure that he just started drooling at the sight in front of him. 

 

“Stop staring,” Connor groaned out, he crawled back up on the bed and put his hands over his lap, trying not to touch himself.

 

Evan grabbed his wrist with one hand and let his other slide up Connor’s thigh, stopping right before his pre-come covered dick, and used his thumb to lightly rub circles into his inner-thigh. 

 

“It’s hard  _ not _ to stare,” Okay, yea, Evan was drooling. 

 

Connors breath hitched and his hips stuttered. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Connor swung his leg back over Evan’s to get back into their original position, seating himself in his lap.

 

“Go up on your knees.” Evan demanded.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me,” He licked his lips. “Don’t make me repeat myself Connor.” 

 

Connor let out a guttural moan and shifted up to his knees, placing his hands on the headboard. Evan scooted down just enough to meet his dick. Feeling Evan’s hot breath on him made his hips twitch. Evan leaned forward and let his tongue brush over the head.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Connor bent one of his arms so that his forearm rested across the top of the headboard, he put his forehead against his arm and let his other arm drop down to nestle firmly in Evan’s hair. 

 

Evan gave another lick before taking the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and letting his teeth graze, just barely, against him. Connor let out a choked moan, trying not to shove his length down Evan’s throat right now. The smaller boy pulled away for a second, before dragging his lips up and down the sides of Connor’s swollen member, his tongue peeking out briefly. 

 

“You taste so good,” Evan puffed hot air out against Connor, and then just dove right in, looking up at him through thick lashes. 

 

Connor felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

Evan liked the weight of his cock on his tongue. 

 

“Fuck, fuck.” Connor pulled out from Evan’s mouth, and dropped down into his lap.

 

“Why didn’t you finish? Did I do it wrong?” The fact that Evan could look so fucking innocent and pure after having a dick in his mouth made Connor feel crazy.

 

“Oh god no, you were  _ too  _ good, and I’m not trying to cum right now.” He shivered. 

 

Evan let a goofy smile form on his face, “Oh, okay.” 

 

“I have no idea how you can go from someone who looks like a fucking cinnamon roll to a demanding dom, just to go right back to a pure angel.” Connor reached for the bottle of lube he left on his table. 

 

Next to it was a condom, and Evan shivered at the thought of being inside Connor.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He squeaked out, watching Connor pop the cap open.

 

“Mhm,” Connor smirked at Evan, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” 

 

Evan just stayed silent and watched Connor squirt out some of the lube onto his fingers. He put the lube back on the table and snaked a hand down his body, circling his own entrance.

 

“W-What are you doing?” Evan’s breath caught in his throat. 

 

Connor put his other hand on the bed and went up on his knees, letting his head drop to Evan’s shoulder. 

 

He chuckled lowly, “I’m baking a cake, what the fuck does it look like I’m doing?” He pushed a finger inside and groaned.

 

Evan shivered under him, he felt Connor’s hot pants against his neck. Connor was literally fingering himself. In front of Evan.  _ On  _ Evan. Okay, maybe not  _ on  _ him, but pretty damn close. He wasn’t sure what to do right now, he wanted to touch Connor, but he also wanted to touch himself. Evan still had his shorts on and the only contact he’s had this whole time was the short-lived grinding session they had earlier. 

 

Connor pressed another finger inside, the stretch making him whine. He started peppering kisses against Evan’s neck, but quickly started to bite and suck on the skin; hickeys forming. When his third finger entered, his back arched violently. 

 

Evan couldn’t stand it anymore, he pushed his hands down and scrambled to remove his shorts and boxers, letting them fall over the edge. Evan groaned when his cock bobbed up, the warm, thick air surrounding it. And now, Connor’s stomach grazed against the sensitive head. He bit back a moan.

 

“Okay, I think I’m stretched enough.” Connor moved back to face Evan, chest heaving and mouth open. 

 

“Please, I can’t wait anymore.” Evan whined, reaching down to grip the base of his dick.

 

Connor looked down between them, seeing where Evan’s hand was. “Now who’s begging?” 

 

He wiped his fingers on the side of his bed and reached for the condom. Connor sat on Evan’s thighs and ripped open the package, grabbing the other boys length. The sudden contact ripped a moan from Evan’s thoat. Connor rolled the condom over it and grabbed the lube again, quickly slicking him up. 

 

“Are you ready?” Connor was on his knees, his hands pressing down on Evan’s shoulders. He was hovering right over his thick cock. “Jesus, I don’t even know if you’re going to fit.” He joked.

 

Evan looked up at Connor and brushed a piece of hair from his face, “I’m so lucky I have you.” He said out of the blue. 

 

Connor felt his heart melt, he shifted down to press a kiss against Evan’s lips. 

 

“I’m ready Con,” 

 

Connor breathed out, staring into Evan’s eyes. “Okay.”

 

He slowly lowered his thighs down, grabbing Evan’s length and guiding it into his hole. Once it pressed firmly against him, he bit his lip and tightly shut his eyes. Evan ran his hands soothingly up and down Connor’s back, kissing his shoulder and neck. Connor finally moved down, the head pushed inside of him and his whole body shuddered.

 

“Take your time,” Evan strained out, he was trying hard not to cum already. 

 

Connor slowly moved down, inch by inch, until the backs of his thighs touched his calves. Evan’s dick was now fully nestled in him, and Connor’s fingers were  _ nothing  _ compared to Evan. Connor grinded forward once he was seated on him, Evan hands went down to grip his hips. 

 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve pretended my fingers were you.” Connor stopped to groan and press a kiss to Evan’s lips, grinding down again. “The real thing is so much better.”

 

Evan ran his hands all over Connor’s chest and back, mapping out his body. 

 

“Jesus, Con.” He groaned out.

 

Connors hips shook as he rose up, sinking back down on Evan, and then repeating until a pace was set. 

 

It wasn’t enough though. 

 

Evan growled and pushed Connor down in front of him, now hovering above his pale body.

 

“Tell me to stop if I’m too rough.” Evan looked straight into Connor’s eyes, he looked like he was starving for him.

 

Connor just nodded, no words were going to come through right now. 

 

Evan quickly reached behind him and grabbed one of Connor’s pillows, gently lifting his back and placing it underneath him. He sunk back into him, groaning and letting his head drop to rest against Connor’s neck. Instinctively, Connor wrapped his long legs around Evan’s waist and arms around his back. Evan pressed kisses up his neck, to his chin, and finally to his lips. They let both of their mouths fall open, tongues pressing together. Evan let himself grind slowly into Connor, trying to find his prostate. 

 

“Holy  _ fuck! _ ” Connor yelled out, breaking away from the kiss and pushing his head back on the bed.

 

_ Found it.  _ Evan smirked to himself and aimed for the spot again, now hitting it full force.

 

Connor let out another loud moan, and then another, and then another. Evan was pummeling harshly into him, letting out little grunts as he pulled back and stared into Connor’s glazed eyes. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Connor’s straining cock. Pleasure was racking through both of their bodies and it was becoming too much. 

 

“W-” Connor gulped in a breath, it was too hard to speak, “Wait.” He managed to choke out.

 

Evan stopped immediately, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yes, I’m amazing, I just want to do a different position.” Connor winced as he pulled Evan out of him. 

 

The bed creaked slightly as Connor flipped over, now on all fours. 

 

“This will feel better,” He panted out.

 

Evan groaned at the sight of Connors abused hole. He grabbed his ass and squeezed hard, pushing back inside and starting the fast pace again. Connor felt one of his hands snake up his back and into his now sweaty locks, he was suddenly being yanked up by his hair, a loud moan ripped from his throat. Evan sped up his pace and gripped Connor’s hair, pulling back enough until he was on his knees, his upper back pressing flush against Evan’s chest. He felt his head be forcibly turned towards Evan, his neck craning as their lips met once again. Evan moved the hand that wasn’t in Connor’s hair to his front, gripping his dick and tugging in pace with his thrusts. 

 

Connor came with a shout and dropped down onto his elbows. His whole body shook as Evan gripped his hair impossibly harder and came into the condom, one last shaky thrust before he pulled out. 

 

Evan sat back on his feet and took the condom off, tying it and dropping it into the small trash next to the bed. 

 

“Well, jesus.” Connor turned to face Evan, moving his hair out of his face. “I didn’t know you had that in you.” 

 

Evan laughed and grabbed him, “You’d be surprised what else I have in me.” He mumbled against Connor’s lips before diving in. 

 

Connor pushed Evan down onto the bed, giving him one last kiss and shifted to lay his head on his chest. The shorter boy played with his hair, raking his nails through the soft strands. 

 

“Con?” Evan angled his head down. 

 

Connor shifted his head up, “Yea?’

 

“I love you,” He stared deeply into his eyes, bringing a hand up to stroke his flushed cheek.

 

“I love you too Evan, so much.” Connor moved up and pressed a light kiss onto Evan’s lips, “I have for years.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhh that was the last chapter!! I really hope you guys enjoyed! Again, comments and kudos are really welcome!


End file.
